Ianto mark 5
by Risa Zugva
Summary: Jack is engaged in war with the Flesh in the future. His enemy is attacking him by sending him Flesh version of his past companions, among them few versions of Ianto. We'll follow new version of Ianto while he's trying to find a place of his own while Jack is trying to uncover his unknown enemy.
1. Shooting in the Dark

_So, welcome to my new Torchwood story. It will lean on my story Countrycide - Broken Tide (or as many of you know it Countrycide Aftershocks) but it will work like stand alone story._

 _We'll follow older version of Jack in after Earth phase chasing around Universe and (surprisingly:) some version of Ianto._

 _No spoilers_

 _Beta-ed: TattoedLibrarian will provide better flying experience._

* * *

The century has passed for Jack Harkness, in his own time line. He had lost count of the numbers of the years he had lived so far. He didn't like to count the two thousands of them that Gray made him spend in the ground dying over and over again. The century he had counted was the century that had passed since Ianto Jones went into the ground, dead and cold. It seemed silly from time to time that he still marked that as a turning point of his life, but he got used to counting the years since then. It was his personal way of measuring how far from his past he had come. The past that contained an angry abandoned Gray, a dead sarcastic Owen, Tosh that had died bravely, and Gwen that got to get old. They were by far closest to family he had in his running around the Universe. He didn't regret their deaths because they had left without regret too.

Ianto's death was somewhat different. Everything about it was different to Jack. He still didn't like to dwell on it. If he got to close he would fall into the old habit of retracing his steps and wondering what in hell made him think that Ianto wouldn't die.

That's why it was so cruel to make Jack watch his face as it was when he died. He had no problem in seeing that face in his memory, it hadn't faded in the years between. That's why he imidiately knew what he was seeing when Ianto's face came into sight. He even wore the same suit. For the briefest of moments he felt hope that somehow he had escaped death, that Jack hadn't watched him die, making himself incapable of ever saving him. Making anyone incapable in saving him. It was a fixed moment in time. The Doctor himself confirmed it with surety that was hard to handle.

"I'm so sorry Jack" he said "you know the way time works, and beside fixed points in time, you're a fact that can't be erased from time, what you do stays."

"It changed once" Jack smiled sadly "but I wasn't in the picture, I didn't see the death, I've only heard of it. I know, sorry to even ask, but there's things you have to ask, especially if you know the answer."

"You got wise on me Jack" Doctor smiled sadly with his young face "let's do something new instead, there's a great new star that is being born on the outer skirts of Truskis space."

Jack smiled and nodded and they went and had fun. It was always fun with the Doctor. And he knew how to handle things.

It would be so much easier to have the Doctor by his side now when that smiling face was looking at him like he knew him, like he felt something for him.

"Hello Jack" it said and Jack got his confirmation that it wasn't real, it couldn't even be connected to a real live Ianto somewhere in the past "you're looking good today, wouldn't you like some coffee?"

"Trianca" Jack shouted "they've sent another one. This one is a bit tricky to handle."

"Why is this one tricky?" she answered annoyed that she had to get up from her console. Being chased across the Universe demanded all her skill and she didn't trust Krent to do it properly himself.

"It just is, please Trianca, I'll make it up to you if they catch us" he pleaded.

"How?" she was angry but her voice came in closer. "By smiling at me while they kill us, you more than once."

Ianto-face blinked before him like he was waking up from a dream.

"No one will kill you Jack" he said with fear "ever, I won't let it happen."

"Let me see, what is special about this one. It looks like any old human" she scorned "just put him in the cell and move on with it."

"Cell Jack?" Ianto frowned. "With the Weevils? What did I do? I just love you, I can't help it."

"Please Tria" Jack growled.

"Oh, I see, an old lover. Where did they get a sample of him? He's handsome I must say."

"I'm his" Ianto-face replied angrily.

"I see honey" Trianca smiled at him with her condescending smile "then let me just direct you to his room, he'll be there shortly."

Jack watched them go, feeling hollow. The real Ianto would never miss her expression and confuse it for something real.

"This one is real loony" she laughed as she came back alone "will we just dissolve it to spare it grief?"

"No" Jack shook his head. Even if it was just Flesh it still looked like Ianto, and probably had quite a share of his memories. His enemy got to know him better by the hour. This stunt was the worst yet. Hopefully he didn't gather much from Jack's responses. Except that he didn't want to go near him. It could be understood like resentment, not something else.

"Then we'll leave it on our first post?" she grinned mischievously. She liked their lost wandering about too much.

"Someone will have to instruct it first, some basic information about his state and place and time where it is. If he doesn't have additional memories, the ones he has aren't sufficient for these times" Jack spoke firmly and orderly while they got back to the bridge.

"How far in your past did they go this time?" she observed him closely trying to find cause of his reaction. "What would be his problem to adjust to new kinds of vehicles and gadgets?"

"His original was before space flight" Jack answered shortly.

Trianca whistled.

"Wow, a retro man, we could keep him for a while just for fun" she laughed.

"No" he replied sitting to the console. The chase was closing in on them. It was as expected, one small ship was in teleportation range, that's how they'd managed to beam him aboard. They could shoot like that when they didn't care in the slightest if their ammo was in the form of a man it or not. If not they would just make another one. In the brief moment Jack wondered how many Ianto's had they fired before this one came through.

Ianto woke up disoriented into brand new world on a spaceship. He remembered an older, harsher Jack on the bridge and dug his head in a pillow, not his pillow, some strange plastic kind of a pillow. You could breathe through it but it felt like plastic. Ianto felt like crying. That wasn't anything new, he often felt that way lately.

He considered becoming a guard to some guarded community, just sitting away idly protecting walls against pesky newsletter bearers and beggars. That was something ordinary. Something boring enough to keep Jack away and about on adventures elsewhere.

He had those kind of fantasies since that day nobody loved Jack enough to stand by him. It made standing by Jack in horrible moments easier. Because that way there was a Ianto out there and his life didn't revolved around Captain Jack's needs. He wasn't in pain over things he couldn't control or change.

Maybe he should have withdrawn to that kind of life earlier, maybe he would as soon as he gets back home to his pillow.

That made him get up and find that older Jack whom he doesn't love. Who didn't care about him. If it was a version of Jack he knew, he was Ianto's best chance of guarding secluded gated community. Maybe it'll be some doomsday cult to make things interesting.

* * *

 _Do review :) I find review messages enchanting.  
_


	2. Copy of a Man

_Here, second chapter._

 _Beta-ed: TattoedLibrarian :)_

* * *

Jack had gotten used to Iantos turning up. So far they had brought only trouble with them and he had no time for that. The ship full of Flesh was behind them and they didn't care for their own skin. When they would integrate someone's copy in their central hive they would just copy another version when active one was destroyed. That made them cunning enemies.

"This one is slow in showing up and throwing himself all over you" Trianca remarked.

Jack smirked.

"Yes why is that?" Jack looked at her suspiciously. "Didn't I tell you every time to lock them up? I don't remember Ianto being so innovative with escape. If it was Tosh I wouldn't be surprised but this is suspicious. Maybe they enhanced him, which is unlikely, they never before…"

He stopped himself because Trianca couldn't stifle her laugh anymore.

"You didn't!" he was shocked. "Why would you do that?"

"Oh relax" she waved dismissingly. "Did you grow so old that you don't understand the joke? We've been fighting for so long that it's a real relief to see you jump scared when that boy tries to hug you in the middle of the bridge."

Others agreed murmuring. Jack looked around with a frown. No he wasn't so old to miss the joke but he didn't find it funny. It was frightening as hell when the false Iantos tried to hug him with love in their eyes, like they knew him, like they weren't just born out of amorphous Flesh, like that love wasn't just an echo of something lost forever.

"So you've locked this one up?" he looked at her in all seriousness and she tried to make a straight face but she was failing at it.

"No" she managed to stifle that laugh to tight smile. "Maybe this one isn't so mad about you."

"Yeah" he growled at her "maybe this one they left aware of what it is and it's now roaming aboard our ship unsupervised doing who knows what."

She straightened herself up gathering her dignity.

"Well there's not much to discover is there" she deadpanned "since you forbade us from dissolving the others, they know all there is to know of our ship."

"I'm afraid they already know enough" Jack rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Go check on it, prevent it from dismantling something."

"What it could do?" she smirked. "It's a copy of a man from before space flight, I doubt he knew much and they do come equipped with only its original's knowledge, they could be interrogated if not."

"You'd be surprised" Jack said quietly. "Go check."

"Why shouldn't you?" she got up with anger. "It's your houseguest."

"You made joke out of it" he hissed at her and she finally moved. "And I do have some rank here don't I?"

Jack wondered why he had inclination to such insubordinate people.

"He's asleep in his cabin" she said moments later and sat back at the helm.

"Asleep?" Jack was startled thinking of a sleeping Ianto, it was disturbing in some way, even if it was a false Ianto. "Why is it sleeping?"

"Maybe it's tired" she shook her head. "How should I know? Others didn't go over so well with us, maybe they changed tactic."

"But what would they achieve by sleeping?" Jack tried to find an answer.

"Don't know" she sighed and jumped to hyper speed to shake off their pursuit. Jack regretted that he couldn't grow his own Tardis, it wouldn't be so hard to steal it from under the Doctor's nose but the Doctor was right. With Jack's life span time travel was always a bad idea, time moved slowly enough without him jumping around trying to run when there's nowhere to run to. "Maybe it's transmitting data that way."

"What was that noise?" Ianto's voice startled them. He stood there all disheveled with his suit crumpled and hair messy trying to clear his eyes. The resemblance was perfect, Jack knew that, but still, Jack was convinced that Ianto's eyes were bigger, that he was thinner, that his hair was darker. "It was like I'm falling to an abyss without feeling the weight."

"We jumped to hyper speed" Trianca told him "it can be like that, it can provoke nausea, but when you're used to it you hardly notice it."

False Ianto nodded and turned to leave without even looking at Jack.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked him uneasily to his back, was he really so upright?

"Back to sleep" he said turning just his profile to them. "You'll wake me when we get there?"

"Where?" Jack asked quietly sensing the answer.

"Home" he frowned "to Cardiff."

There was a short pause.

"There is no Cardiff anymore" Jack said carefully observing his reactions. "This is the future."

"Yeah" Ianto shrugged his shoulders "but you can find me the Doctor to take me back."

"No" Jack said too harshly and false Ianto turned towards him frowning. "There is no Doctor sighting in the midst of the war, there will be no Doctor for some time, and even if he was here he couldn't take you where you don't belong" this was hard but Jack has done it every time looking straight into Ianto's eyes to see the defeat when they would recognize themselves as copies.

"What are you saying?" Jack noted how his eyes became small and he remembered it well, it meant emotion on the real Ianto. Do Flesh feel? The Doctor would always say 'yes they do', but Jack had his doubts.

"That you're not really Ianto Jones from Earth, Cardiff. You're a Flesh version of him, a copy" Jack said slowly and this false Ianto smiled on the side.

"Are you pulling me?" he smirked looking at Jack suddenly amused. "Why would anyone replicate me…" he looked at Jack with an unnoticeable smile, was that… mischievous smile. "What will you do with me?"

"No" Jack lifted his hands defending himself. "I didn't order you. You were made, targeted here to cause commotion by our enemies."

"Oh" his smile disappeared to be replaced by… shame? "What, you'll get rid of me then?"

"Yes" Jack said firmly and Ianto nodded accepting it with his lips curved downwards as if he was faced with some unpleasant Torchwood task.

"How we will proceed then?" Ianto stood upright and buttoned his suit, straightening his tie. "I hope it will be quick, I was always efficient at cleaning up. Who here is in charge of cleaning?" he looked around and there was silence.


	3. Cubical Apartments

_A/N: Ianto getting his bearings_

 _Beta-ed: TattoedLibrarian_

* * *

Ianto looked at the shocked faces around him and he knew that the option for dissolving was real. He wondered what that would feel like.

"Well it's a better reaction than from one that ended himself splashing all over the console" said the blue scaled woman, she was lean and tall and Ianto could make out appeal on her strange face. Why was that? Probably because of her eyes, they looked tired and weary but not cruel.

"Shush Trianca!" Jack snapped at her. "And you" he pointed at Ianto angrily. "What kind of thinking is that? Even if you are fake, you are alive now and you have the memories of a man I valued, what in those memories suggest that I would just kill you on the spot?"

"Well you did say I'm an enemy" Ianto shrugged his shoulders. "In Torchwood we had a quick way of dealing with enemies, but I guess that was from the lack of technology, I suppose you have better cells here, but if they are as much of a dump as ours were I would prefer the dissolving option."

Jack looked at him for a moment with an expression he couldn't read. This older Jack did look harsh and unforgiving, it seemed that nothing humorous and gentle survived on him. It was a sad sight, one Ianto regretted to see. He understood the version that decided to go out with a splash.

"No, there are no cells on board" he said harshly. "This is not a prison ship and I'm not a prison guard. Why does every version just assume that I'm some kind of a space cop" he looked at Trianca exasperated. "Show him the options and let him choose."

"Why? Haven't you had enough versions already to know what I'll choose?" Ianto frowned thinking of the option of splashing around, he hated the idea of the mess he would make.

"No" Jack sighed and rubbed his face. "Sadly no. You're not a drone or a puppet, since moment you were created; you are based on a real person and have the same amount of ability to choose. Every version chose differently. It's probably influenced within moments after waking. From now on your decisions are your own and you will differ from the original. But I warn you, if other Flesh are try to convince you don't have a choice, that you have to listen to hive mind, they are lying."

"So" Ianto shoved his hands in his pockets hiding his fists, this conversation was unsettling, "I can't go back home, because there is a real version of me doing stuff, you won't dissolve me, or imprison me. That leaves me with settling somewhere new or returning to the hive. What is the hive like, do they have cute cubical apartments?"

Short, bulky man with gray skin and big hands laughed suddenly.

"I like this one" he said. "We could keep him as a pet."

"Shut up Vren" said Trianca harshly "and steer that, I don't like the prospects of ending up on the wrong end of the border. You've summed that up nicely dear" she looked sympathetic now. "There are nice places out there, it is an opportunity, we won't tell you're a Flesh, and we will fix you before you go so you won't dissolve so easily."

"That's nice of you" said Ianto sighing. "It's not easy to stand on this side of the glass, I'll cooperate." He approached her and Jack moved to avoid contact. That stung a bit, but he'd be fine, this was an adventure. Jack back home was fine, the real Ianto was with him.

* * *

 _Leave me a review and I'll write more soon :)_


	4. Swirl of Stars

_A/N: Jack on a mission_

 _Beta-ed: TattoedLibrarian_

* * *

Jack was unsettled by this version of Ianto. He was unsettled with all of them but this one was out of sync. It just didn't represent the Ianto he remembered well. He wondered why that was, had they mixed in some other personal memories to make it work? The disturbing part was that he didn't know in which way those versions would work on him. What was their purpose? Why did they arrive at this particular moment?

The war with Flesh was hard and unforgiving. It wasn't easy to combat those you love, or yourself in most cases, but the treaty that the Doctor suggested did persist and more and more Flesh chose to partake in ordinary life, choosing different paths than their originals. Like this Ianto would do calmly. Why was he so calm about it?

But the problem with Flesh was that it had been in usage for decades and many parts of it went wild in the process. Especially the ones that worked on poisonous planets and tasks where they would die over and over again. Maybe that was why they chose Jack to negotiate with that kind of crazy Flesh. He understood how annoying dying could get but for the most part he couldn't be replicated, not convincingly at least. Everything that Flesh would produce would die screaming in matter of seconds. Maybe that's why Flesh didn't like to touch him. Even the Iantos that would throw themselves over Jack would wince in pain.

His crew consisted of a few that, like him, weren't easily reproduced by Flesh. Being made by humans, Flesh had the flaw of being too human-like. Memories and values of other species was foreign to Flesh. In matter of speaking, Flesh was really a human child trying to express itself through violence and tricks of all sorts. Ianto was a trick, but Jack couldn't make out what kind.

Jack watched Ianto's profile as he sorted through planets that were offered, non-hostile, alien-friendly and out of harm's way and he couldn't help but wonder how he would get by on any of those worlds, how other the Iantos are getting by.

Jack sighed, trying to focus on their task. Maybe that was the point, maybe Ianto's purpose was to distract him enough to fail. This journey was important enough for a stunt like that. They were approaching the central hive of Flesh in the System of Cascading Stars.

"Wow", the false Ianto approached the screen that showed a swirl of stars moving so rapidly that it looked like a waterfall. Jack imagined that the real Ianto would be amazed accordingly. "Won't it suck us in and squash us to death?" this Ianto frowned and Jack got angry.

"It's a beautiful sight" he snapped at him. "Enjoy it for a moment and give us some credit in steering the ship."

He felt the haul vibrating but Trianca was skilled enough, that's why she was hired by the Shadow Proclamation.

Ianto frowned, not diverting his gaze from the screen. Obviously it wasn't so keen on dying like it seemed at the beginning.

"I really wouldn't like to be stuck out here" he said when the vibration stopped and they approached Loodon-Bun system where there used to be a star harvesting unit. Flesh would be dropped into the swirl and people navigating the Flesh-selves would rocket particles of the purest diamonds out of the gravitational field and just before they would be sucked in, they would leave the Flesh to be squashed alone. Maybe this false Ianto had some suppressed memory of that.

"If we make it out of here alive" said Trianca finally resting her hands on the console as they began their descent towards the station where the factory used to be. "I'll take you to a more approachable place."

"New Earth seems fine" he said absently. "If it weren't for the talking cat business. Is there anywhere just human anymore?"

"What?" Trianca laughed. "A Flesh that's xenophobic? That's a laugh" she shook her head.

"I'm not…" the false Ianto blushed and Jack smiled a bit, if this Flesh Ianto was anything like the original, shame would be in order. "I just… it's a habit thing. I don't know how to address to them, what they are like, what's polite, so I think I would be considered rude soon enough on a planet like that."

Trianca stared at him.

"Well, for now you're not staring at Vren's hands and you didn't poke my antennae so I think you'll be fine" she navigated them through an opening shaft and Jack tried to see hidden shooters at the docking bay.

"Antennae?" false Ianto was confused leaning towards her head.

"It's not hair" Jack murmured. "I think that's our welcoming party."

* * *

 _I wonder how this goes. What's your thoughts of it?_


	5. A Cheerful Perspective

_A/N: we get to know bits of other Iantos_

 _Beta-ed: TattoedLibrarian_

* * *

Ianto wondered how to address to himself now that he knew he wasn't real. It wasn't an easy task to procure himself a cool name, something that wasn't lame.

"Which number am I?" he asked and all looked at him startled. They were just about to disembark.

"Why are they all thinking the same?" Vren asked disconcerted.

"Because they are the same person" said Trianca adjusting her gun.

"Or because they are Flesh" said Vren fastening his space suit, his clasp got stuck.

"Let me help with that" said Ianto and fixed his problem.

"But he would be a good pet" Vren said again. "Should we lock him up? Just in case, the Hive is right here, they can hijack his mind at any moment."

"It doesn't work like that" Jack growled and rechecked Vren's clasp. Ianto was annoyed by that. "They have to choose to plug in, and it's possible only after they get in touch with original Flesh substance."

"That's silly and you know it" Trianca said. "Mark 2 returned to the Hive without ever touching it, he just jumped in. Mark 4 went bonkers and smashed our shuttle into that space ship and don't let me start how the hell Mark 3 knew how to get that whole group of Flesh to follow it to the abyss."

Ianto thought about it, it didn't look like a cheerful perspective of a future.

"Those were unfortunate circumstances" said Jack sternly, fastening a belt full of gadgets. Ianto missed the suspenders more than was comfortable. "But it doesn't have to be a rule."

"So I'm Mark 5?" said Ianto thoughtfully thinking how it didn't sound all that bad, Ianto Mark 5.

"No" Trianca shook her head. "You're Mark 7. Mark 5 disembarked and we haven't heard from him, Mark 6 dissolved on our console."

"So there is just Mark 5 out there somewhere, since I presume that Mark 1 is the original version" said Ianto thinking how Mark 7 didn't sound so great, it sounded like a joke on a Star Trek theme, he wasn't Seven of Nine… or was he? To be replaced by another; newer Flesh seemed demoralizing.

"It really freaks me out how they all talk in the same way. I would always think Mark 1 as the first human version" Vren shook his head.

"Yeah, me too, now that you say it" Trianca leaned her head thoughtfully. "But it's because Mark 2 came up with the system. Remember he freaked out shouting how he's not Mark 2 of anything…"

"Shut up" Jack snapped at them "And no, Mark 5 isn't the only one" Jack tapped the screen beside the exiting shaft. "Mark 3 surely survived the fall, gravity was low on that planet. Mark 2 is safe with the Hive and he's one of them now. Only Mark 6 is surely gone" he said with a hint of discomfort in his voice and Ianto thought how difficult this must have been on him, to decide what to do with all the spare Iantos running around. "Now focus, there is a Hive here and this one is crazier than one before, the only thing that's keeping us alive is our ability to destroy it completely. Keep your mouths shut and let me do the talking."

"Can I go?" Ianto was suddenly unsettled by the possibility of being left behind alone on the ship with the prospects of them never returning. Well, Jack would come back eventually, but that wasn't comforting, not here.

"Why are they always asking the same questions?" Vren was upset.

"And why are you letting them tag along, didn't the previous trips convince you to make him stay behind?" Trianca tried to reason with Jack.

"And what? Sit here alone with our ship, what if you're right and his mind was able to be hijacked this time around?" Jack got angry at her. "Besides" he tapped and opened the shaft "all of those incidents saved your lives, didn't they?"

The others murmured and got out.

"And a space suit for me?" asked Ianto suddenly reluctant to go out. "I mean you can't die… but I…"

"You're Flesh, remember?" Jack said sternly taking a gun-like something in his hands. "You'll be fine. This Unit Factory was human based so your form will be stable. They need suits because some of protective protocols on this station are harmful to their outer shells."

With that he disembarked and Ianto Mark 7 saw no other way but to follow Jack into action like he always had.

* * *

 _Lets see what's in the Hive.  
_


	6. Just an Echo

_A/N: Jack's perspective is a grim one_

 _Beta-ed: TattooedLibrarian_

* * *

Jack was focused on his task and letting Ianto tag along was a part of that. Ianto in any form was a helpful hand and he had only two people under his command. This Ianto was flesh, but he still couldn't hear the Hive talking. When Flesh could hear the Hive their eyes would change, their movements would differ from the original and Jack knew Ianto well enough to know the difference. But even when the Mark 2 submitted to the Hive mind and dived in, it still had served them well in their escape from that Hive that hadn't been responding well to negotiations. Jack had no regrets over that, he had in mind that all the Iantos were originally Flesh so when they would return to their roots they would be welcomed to the Hive Mind. It was sort of a home. Maybe even better one than the one Ianto himself had.

That justified him. That made it all bearable because he wasn't responsible for these versions of Ianto, they weren't his to keep or use. And that was a good thing. Using Flesh was the thing that brought this horrible war on them and if their intention in sending through Iantos was to make him feel guilty or vulnerable, make him feel responsible, they had failed. His Ianto died in his arms, which was a moment he'd never forget. That was a defining moment that told him he couldn't save them all, that confirmed what he already knew all too well, that they all will die on him, every single one. And that was a good thing because they could escape in death. There was no escape for Jack.

As years passed by he sometimes wondered why he hadn't escaped while he could during that strange period on Earth when he was mortal again. Maybe because he felt too guilty to flee like that, to leave them in perpetual Hell. After he saw how life without death really looked he appreciated even his own short trips to death, they did restored him enough to carry on without his flesh rotting on him. That was a sight he didn't like to dwell upon.

What the Iantos did produce was determination, determination to end this war once and for all. It was horrible to fight yourself and there was nothing that Flesh detested more than their originals. Maybe that's why they reproduced Ianto for Jack, because they couldn't produce his version they took what was closest to him. Well, he had no desire to fight Ianto in any version.

Maybe all that he wanted for these Iantos was to spare them unnecessary grief. Grief that would come when they would face the reality of their existence. Jack still hadn't found a way to spare them that grief completely.

He was completely surprised when Mark 2 arrived, he was resisting seeing Ianto's face again too much, he was too easy to anger, it was just so unsettling. He could for the first time understand the reactions people had to their copies. He knew that's led Mark 2 to leave in such dramatic fashion. It was horrible to watch him dive in and disappear. But he didn't hesitate to accept that sacrifice and leave. Because that was just it, a sacrifice to get them out of a horrible situation.

The other Iantos followed that lead and Jack changed his behavior trying to find the right amount of detachment and distance. He just couldn't make it right, he couldn't really stay detached, make them leave and have life of their own. Maybe Mark 5 did that, but Jack doubted that, they didn't part in best of conditions.

He knew now that he had been too soft with Mark 4 leading him to frustration and rage that caused him to crush that shuttle. He was too candid to Mark 5, and for Mark 3 he probably pushed him too far into choosing something else. Mark 6 was just a mistake to show him everything about him straight off when he arrived, and what is the Flesh, and destiny of original Ianto, but Jack was exhausted after a long battle that followed Mark 5's departure and didn't wanted to go through it again. Mark 6 granted his wish.

Jack had just enough of this play. He had no patience left for explaining, justifying or defending his emotions, what had happen, how he was to blame for his original death. Fleeting Flesh versions of Ianto could never inflict such damage to his life, they were just echoes in the end.

* * *

 _So, off to action next, hopefully we'll get Jack somewhere better.  
_


	7. A Reflection

_A/N: Ianto by the pool._

 _Beta-ed: TattooedLibrarian_

* * *

It was strange to get out of the ship. Apparently the ship had Earth-like gravity because loss of weight came as a surprise to Ianto Mark 7. He bounced away and Vren had to pull him to the ground.

"Easy youngster" said Vren "don't want you to fly away so soon. This one" he pointed at Jack "is moody enough without you lot getting in trouble all the time."

Mark 7 felt somewhat relieved to be called 'youngster' instead of Flesh. It sounded so raw and unpleasant to be someone's Flesh version, like he had no soul anymore. Since when had he cared for his soul? Maybe since it was questionable if was he real at all.

He focused himself on his surroundings because Jack was already ahead talking to the human-like creature. It looked human but from up close Ianto could see his features were blended away like he was melting away. The creature looked at him and somehow Ianto knew it to be a Flesh, just like him. Would his features melt away in time? He hated that thought, he liked his face, or should he say, Ianto's face. That thought annoyed him. Nothing on him was his own, it was just an imitation. Jack entered the complex and Ianto followed thinking of the Hive they mentioned. Would he be able to plug himself in? One version of him had chosen to return to it. Maybe it had something plausible to offer.

They walked along dark and damp corridors and Ianto thought of how nothing really changes. People built these corridors in hope that they would stay new, shiny and metal, but time progressed on and like in the Hub everything was conquered by must and damp. It seemed they followed people into space too. All the cleaning this place would require to be at least fit for living was unbelievable. It seemed that Flesh didn't care much for tidiness or order. What did Flesh care about?

That seemed redundant as they stopped by the pool of beige liquid that bubbled and stirred like it was boiling. Everyone stared at it in silence. They said that Mark 2 jumped in.

"You mean to tell me that this is home" he spoke up.

"Think of it like a spa boy" said Trianca harshly. "If you mean to change sides do it quickly."

Ianto Mark 7 frowned.

"I wasn't aware that I'm on anybody's side" he grumbled.

"And that's the right way to see it" said an echo of his voice and from the shadow appeared his spitting image. He even wore the same suit, only his wasn't crumpled.

He was mesmerized by the version of himself. It was perfect in every way, but he surely wasn't so confident and arrogant, was he?

"Well this is an honor" said the other him and stopped to stand in front of him. "I've never seen myself like this, from the outside. Maybe I should create another me to keep me company, I'm rather dashing."

Ianto Mark 7 lifted his eyebrow ironically.

"Well I surely don't talk like that" he said. "What did you get here, an ego trip?"

The other him laughed out loud, cheerfully and careless.

"We could keep this one" he said to the pond, the pond responded with a burp.

"You're no fun" he sneered at it. "I know, we have our mission to fulfill, no time for fun."

"What mark are you? I'm Mark 7" said Ianto feeling strange saying it.

"I'm nobody's mark" he snapped at him. "I came in first, but even that makes me second, always second, no one important enough to…" Mark 2, apparently, leaned his face in but then he stopped and looked at him thoughtfully. "Mark 7" he smiled, "I'll let you find out for yourself. He was harsh to all of us in the end. You are standing by his side because everyone before you left."

"Don't be rude" Jack snapped at him. "It's hard on all of us and you know it, don't pretend you don't. I thought you'd be smart enough to stop them from making new Iantos."

"I'm not the boss of them" Mark 2 turned towards Jack. "You should know I'm not a boss of anything."

Muscles played under Jack's skin and Ianto Mark 7 knew he was making an effort not to yell, the sad part was that Mark 2 had to know it as well, he knew everything of Jack, like he did.

"Maybe not the boss, but you have the intel, you're on the inside now" Jack growled under his breath, controlling his anger.

"Is that why you came?" Mark 2 advanced at him. "To check in on your spy" he stopped when he was an inch away from Jack, Jack didn't back away although Ianto felt he wanted to "because I'm not that anymore, I'm one of them now, I was created that way."

"By whom and why" Jack asked calmly and Ianto Mark 7 had to admire his guts, Mark 2 looked furious. Ianto Mark 7 thought he could never look like that, intimidating.

Mark 2 looked at him infuriated for a few seconds, then he lifted his hand like he would touch Jack's face but he just let his hand fall down, diverting his gaze looking sad now. Ianto Mark 7 kept watching Jack and now he could see the sorrow on his face that Mark 2 didn't see. It was just a moment of weakness, his face was stern again when Mark 2 lifted his gaze.

"I don't know. The Hive doesn't know either" he sighed. "Someone out there has an amount of raw Flesh that isn't free yet. That's why you were summoned, that's why I was also summoned, to find that someone and free that Hive. Unless you want to bombard us all and be done with it."

"That's not why I'm here" Jack shook his head. "I came to negotiate a truce with this Hive."

"That's the condition of the truce, you have to prove yourself by freeing that Hive" Mark 2 said wistfully "I was to accompany you, but you have your version on board already" he glanced at Mark 7.

"You can come too" Jack said reluctantly and Mark 2 laughed again acting cocky and arrogant.

"Again you with your chivalry, haven't you realized by now that it only brings pain? Besides I couldn't stand to be near him that long" he said with disdain. "When you find it and release it from mind control we'll know instantly. Then we'll make peace."

"Ok, where should I look?" said Jack firmly.

"If we knew we wouldn't need you, would we?" Mark 2 stared at him and Jack stared back, finally lifting a smile on a side.

"Of course you wouldn't" he said cockily and Mark 7 felt a jolt of something unpleasant, he didn't like to see Jack smile at that other him.

Mark 2 obviously felt something too because he got enraged.

"I hate you, you monster" he said with a heavy voice, Mark 7 didn't realize his voice could be so deep, and Mark 2 grabbed Jack's face with his hands.

They stood there frozen and Mark 7 took one step forward but then stopped wondering what he could do. It looked like Mark 2 would kiss Jack but instead he just started to shake. Finally Jack reached up and removed Mark 2's hands from his face.

"Why doesn't it hurt you?" Mark 2 cried and fell to the floor. "You're the monster here, not me" he said weakly.

"It does" said Jack stiffly and turned away with a stony expression. "We'll get your Hive free."

With that they left. Mark 7 hesitated but then he approached Mark 2 and crouched beside him while he sat on the ground.

"We're not monsters" said Mark 7 in low voice "not you, not me, not him."

"Of course you would say that" he murmured back darkly and Mark 7 did only thing he could think of, he reached out and put his palm on Mark's 2 face; that made him look up.

"Why should we love him" he asked, now looking bewildered. "He never loved us back, not then, not now, we were just a consolation to him, and he will never love us."

"It was never about him loving us back, remember?" Ianto smiled kindly, he felt compassion for Mark's 2 sorrow, and he also could feel that sorrow.

"What it was about then? Remind me" Mark 2 now sounded like a child "because all the memories got mixed by anger and nothing is sure anymore. You still remember it well."

"It was about purpose, he gave us that" Mark 7 said gently. "And the love was good to, it was a peaceful feeling remember."

"I do remember that" Mark 2 sighed "that's why it hurts so much not be able to touch him, more so, him not wanting to touch us back."

"You must not obsess about that, remember what happened with Lisa? There are other things to do besides caring for Jack, remember them. Just look around, doesn't this place need tiding up? What do you lot do all day when you let your home fall into disrepair like this?"

"Do?" Mark 2 frowned and looked around. "We don't do much, the Hive provide us everything, but you're right, I've noticed how messy everything is but never thought I could do something."

"I'm sure you can, I wouldn't want to come back and see it like this dump and dark, why would I choose your side, you don't advertise well" Mark 7 joked a bit.

Mark 2 looked at him and frowned.

"Our side, that's right, stay, stay with us, we'll protect you from him, you don't have to die for him" Mark 2 demanded.

"No, I don't think I will" Mark 7 shook his head "they promised to leave me somewhere civil, you should try that too, we loved Lisa and Jack, surely we can love someone else."

"Yes" Mark 2 nodded, "sure we can, and you do that, get away from him, and shave, your stubble has grown, you don't want him to touch your face because of it. His touch hurts like hell, we should have left him in it to rot, and none of us would be here without him."

"Ok, I will shave" Mark 7 smiled thinking how silly and scared Mark 2 looked "for you, and for myself it's terrible" he rubbed his stubble. "Will you be fine?"

"Yes" Mark 2 took a deep breath "thanks to you I will. Thank you" he extended his hand and Mark 7 took it.

They held each other by the hand and Mark 2 stared at him.

"I like you, I never expected to like you" he said thoughtfully "we're so used in hating our reflections here that I forgot how benevolent my memories were. Don't let that change when you see monstrosity in him."

"Why would I see monstrosity in Jack?" Mark 7 frowned.

"You'll see, he's not the same smiling, flirting Jack we remember, time has changed him, he's grown cold and mighty, he thinks he knows what's right, and that's dangerous."

"I'll keep that in mind" said Mark 7 feeling strange reluctance to leave Mark 2 out here alone but he couldn't really drag him out so he leaned forward and gave him a tight hug.

"I like you too" he said in his ear "and you're not a monster, not if you choose not to be one, and don't worry, I will know to drop Jack if he chooses to become one."

"Beware" said Mark 7 as they parted "he will want to destroy the Hive when you find it, because it contains an essence that make us Ianto-like. Protect it from him because we will cease to be if it disappears, and if others aren't keen on living, I like to be me."

"I doubt he would do that" said Mark 7 getting up and helping Mark 2 to his feet "but I'll stop him if he tries, I like being me too."

Mark 2 laughed again but this time without sharp end, just amused.

"I bet you do" he said and with that they parted.

* * *

 _Well we have our assignment, lets see how it goes.  
_


	8. Human Enough

_A/N: explainin Jack's view_

 _Beta-ed: TattoedLibrarian_

* * *

Jack was edgy when he approached the Hive, he hated all the multi voiced conversations he had with the not-so-human-anymore Flesh versions that abandoned desire to look human. But then Mark 2 appeared and the Iantos did all his work for him. It was annoying to watch them talk, so many layers of wrong. Two versions of Ianto, none of them real, but still Mark 2 kept his appearance. It must have been the streak of Ianto in him, to have pride in his looks. But it surely wasn't Ianto-like to try to turn Mark 7 against him, he should be able to choose a life without obsessing about Jack and his choices; that did make him closer to the monster that Mark 2 saw in him than was comfortable.

"Don't be rude" he warned him off to change his focus.

"You should know I'm not the boss of anything" he declared his helplessness before the Hive but Jack took it as a slap, at least three of them should know that Ianto was the boss of him.

Jack kept focus on his task, he couldn't do anything about the emotions Mark 2 submitted himself to.

He reminded Mark 2 that he could access the information needed, surely some part of him wanted to help, but he took it as an insult and advanced at Jack. Jack made an effort to stay put. With any Ianto-version he had the inclination to go at them, to touch them, examine if they were real, but that was not an option. Both of them knew that.

"I'm one of them now" Mark 2 reaffirmed his position against Jack, he was so close Jack could see the familiar face with an unfamiliar expression, what drove him so mad? "I was created that way" he insisted to see himself without power.

"By whom and why?" Jack kept himself on the mark, surely there was some information Mark 2 could give; none of them wanted more Iantos popping up randomly.

Mark 2 stared him with all the hate he could gather, but as they looked at each other Jack could see his anger faltering, sadness coming out and he knew this place wasn't his home, not really. When Ianto lifted his hand Jack almost hoped he'd touch him but he just slumped down drained from his stride. Jack was sad to see that, he had hoped for a moment that his attitude was real, that he gained arrogance that could bring him out of the memories that weren't his.

Without a shield of arrogance, Mark 2 was ready to talk. It shouldn't surprise Jack that Ianto wasn't made by Flesh itself but by unknown enemy, but it did. He forgot what it was like to have enemies like that, ones that would shoot Iantos at him for some unknown purpose. He always assumed that it was part of the Flesh war, some strange way for the Flesh to understand him, to communicate, or to fight him. It was unsettling to have a player outside of that war, someone with his own agenda.

If he could choose, he would avoid that kind of an enemy for as long as he could. Being tortured in all kind of ways and buried under all sorts of material, killed the desire to charge in when you didn't know the odds. He long forgot the naïve belief that they couldn't think of harsher ways of killing him.

But it was a condition for the truce. And the truce was of vital importance to him.

Thinking of his odds, he offered Mark 2 to come along, he would rather have an angry and hostile version of Ianto by his side than many other allies, because he knew that at the core of Ianto he would stand by him in real danger. But of course he wouldn't come and face the evidence that he was second. That made him mellow down a bit. Which with no surprise was a mistake.

"I hate you, you monster" Mark 2 shouted at him after barely a smile and grabbed his face.

Although his touch didn't hurt Jack in the way it did Mark 2, it pained him to see any version of Ianto so desperate.

Finally he did the kind thing, he removed Ianto's hands from his face to spare Mark 2 the pain he was in.

Mark 2 fell to the ground, deprived of his power to even act as a whole man. No matter what that someone, who made the Iantos for him, had in mind, if Iantos were only an interlude there was a bigger picture, he would free that Hive just to spare Ianto any further grief.

With that promise he left leaving Mark 2 to recuperate and find some meaning for himself. If there was any Ianto in him, he would do it.

"Mark 7 didn't return" said Trianca removing her suit and rubbing her limbs to remove the shivers she get anytime she would get near a Flesh pond. "Will we leave him here?"

"Some version has to come with us" Vren complained. "A Wild goose chase is an understatement, with a Flesh version of that pond we can spare ourselves the trouble of wandering forever."

"Give him some time" said Jack with a heavy voice "there's a version of him crying on the floor, he won't just leave it at that."

"That boy surely cries a lot in any version" said Trianca finally getting her shivers under control. "I don't understand that fluid that you release through your eyes, there is enough liquid in this universe."

"That reminds me" Vren said cheerfully "this place is so damp that our water supplies surely got refilled. I'll go and wash myself."

"Yuck, is that all you can think about, rinsing yourself in liquid after seeing them all liquefied?" Trianca growled, she didn't liked to be reminded of bathing of any kind.

"Well I'm not lucky like you to be able just to scale down my dirt, or like the Captain here to die away my dust, I have to rub myself clean" with that he exited.

"What?" Trianca asked with calmer voice. "No quick remarks, or reminiscence of times when you actually went on a goose chase?"

"No. When he comes aboard, fly us out and wait for instructions" he said evenly.

"Who? Mark 7?" Trianca insisted. "Why are you so bothered by all this? It's just some young boys crying and making havoc, nothing serious really."

"Silly human things" he sighed. "I'll be in my quarters."

When his door closed behind him he sat on his bed and cried some. He was surprised that he was still human enough to do that.

* * *

 _I wonder why is this war so important for Jack.  
_


	9. The Wicked Witch of the West

_A/N: things settled down... sort of_

 _Beta-ed: TattooedLibrarian_

* * *

"Silly, like humans are" said Trianca when Mark 7 came aboard.

"What?" he frowned, "did I do something?"

"You?" she jumped from surprise. "Already? Comforting that other you didn't last that long after all" she rubbed her forearm "I thought you'd take a swim to wash all those tears away."

"Excuse me" he tried to make sense of what she was saying "I'm not good at your… habits here, was that meant to insult me, or it was just a mean joke that missed its mark, because I can teach you mean."

"Mean?" she looked at him confused. "You, mean? You're just a puppy child, how could you be mean? All those who came before you just cried and yelled a lot. Disturbing sight even without tears."

"What's your problem with tears?" he followed her to the bridge, he wasn't in the mood to be alone right now.

"You're kidding me?" she looked at him in disbelief. "Don't you know that insects hate water, even in your time you had insects, although it's appalling to learn how you treated them."

"An insect?" he tilted his head taking in her antennae and her black eyes, her skin was dry and rough. "Is that what you identify yourself with?"

"What else?" she blinked and now he could see that her eyelids were solid like her skin was. "On my planet all mammals had the decency to stay small and stick to the polar caps where they could find water. Rest of Klatlah was nicely dry and hot."

"So why did your leave?" he was now interested in her story but she got defensive.

"Why anyone leaves their home? Why did you leave yours?"

"I was taken actually, and made… somewhere, so technically I don't have a home" he said thoughtfully sitting in the chair to give her some room. She seemed quite upset by the topic.

"Well" she rubbed her forearm one more time and with a clack the whole segment of her skin, or should he call it shell, just came off revealing a deep purple scale underneath. "That's a relief, it was due to come off in a day or two but all that moist outside made it itchy, I had to remove it right away. I would die if I had to live somewhere so moist."

"Oh, that's why the ship's air is so dry, I can feel it in my nose. I thought it was ship's flaw, I considered suggesting moisturizers" he pondered it a bit.

"Yes, the Captain is kind that way, Vren is constantly complaining about it but you lot don't get itchy scales because of it."

"Actually we do" he rubbed his palm "we have to moisturize, without humidity our skin dries out, but I guess that's not as distracting as scales that are falling from you as you walk."

"I could only wish so" she sighed "the moisture is too high for that, I have to rub it off every time."

"But don't insects need water to reproduce? Or some of them do, on Earth at least. I know dragon flies are born under water as larva and then they have to break the surface to come out and fly" he said just to keep her talking.

"Don't ever speak of that again" she jumped up and threw her scale over the bridge. "That's blasphemy."

"Blasphemy?" Jack spoke up crouching and taking her scale from the floor. "Blasphemy is that you throw this around so carelessly. I told you to treat it carefully, I'll put this one with others, we can get decent money for it on Piotr Lane."

"I fear you'll sell me there as well to be their pet that makes emerald pieces for their mosaics" she shivered.

"I would never do that" he smiled at her gently and Mark 7 lowered himself in his chair hoping he wouldn't be seen. Jack knew his face too well, even if he wasn't the first one to wear it.

Mercifully he looked above him and walked away. Mark 7 breathed out slowly when he was gone. He could understand that his previous versions would do little else but yell and cry in frustration. Now that everything had settled and he got used to his new surroundings he could see how well Jack had matured. In first encounter, with his stern face and harsh talk, Mark 7 could think of him as old, as strange and unlike his Jack. He wished that Jack stayed stern and harsh, he wished that he didn't smile anymore. Because that smile…

"Are you gonna cry now?" Trianca interrupted his train of thoughts. "Because if you do I'll go to my quarters, and I do have them, although I don't know what to use it for, maybe to hide from that salty water you keep pouring around."

"What?" Mark 7 kept his gaze down. "You're afraid that you're just the Wicked Witch of the West?"

"Excuse me?" her voice got alarmed.

He looked at her and smiled tightly.

"You know, the one that melts away with a drop of water" he skewed it a bit.

She looked at him thoughtfully but then she smiled on a side.

"You're okay" she said. "No I won't melt away, but it does leave smears on my outer shell and I hate that so be careful where you spill your liquids, I don't forgive so easily."

"Noted" he nodded his head. "Where are we off to now?"

"The Captain still hasn't decided" she tapped her console "I'm awaiting for orders and directions. I'm guessing he'll ask you…"

"I'm not asking anyone's permission" Jack strode in suddenly and Ianto jumped out of his chair to avoid him. "I already loaded coordinates, you can go."

"Why there? I doubt they would hide a Hive there, we would have detected it last time around" she hesitated with her hand hovering over the console.

"Just hit that button" Jack leaned over her and started the engines instead of her. "I wasn't aware I had to answer to you now" he glared at her but Mark 7 was distracted from their conversation by Jack's posture. He leaned just right too…

Mark 7 found himself backing away slowly. It wasn't fair Jack was bigger than before, his back was wider, his hands stronger, and his behind was now nicely shown in his gray shiny trousers. Mark 7 had to admit he wasn't missing tweed trousers as much as other things. He collided with the wall behind him. Jack threw short glance at him because of the noise, Mark 7 offered a polite smile.

Jack turned away showing off his profile and the line of his neck. Yep, Mark 7 could understand what all the yelling was about. It must have been frustrating to be near Jack in such a small space and not be able to… The bridge was too small. Where was that cabin they gave him? He slipped into the corridor hurrying to find shelter.

* * *

 _Sooo, I wonder what comes next...  
_


	10. Collecting Allies

_A/N: so a mixed one with a good twist_

 _Beta-ed: TattooedLibrarian_

* * *

Jack rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. It was silly of him to act this way. He was more than a few centuries old now. This was just another challenge, and he wouldn't be scared into submission this way. He'll fight them with their own weapons.

With that he exited, determined to fight this. He entered the bridge just to hear Trianca cry out blasphemy and throw one of her scales away. Jack picked it up talking just to say something. His mind was preoccupied with strategy and planning ahead. Still, he took the shell. Trianca threw them away if he didn't. It was appalling to her that it had value of any sorts. But these days Jack took money everywhere he could. A bit of a rogue was awaked in him and he looked where he could to score some. He had quite nice pile until now but he couldn't stop collecting. Because money was a protection of sorts in any time. He was far from the kind of wealth to be protected for real, or in real danger for it, but he had time. Even a small thing like this shell will worth a lot in the future when Trianca's race would perish and die. He was saddened to know that, but his original timeline was in the future from this one so he couldn't avoid pre-knowledge. No one said he couldn't use it. Even the Doctor.

With that he sighed deeply preparing himself for the talk, the first one, the rest would hopefully be easier. He dialed wondering if he would make a fuss in answering but his face was quickly on his screen.

"Oh, it's you" said Mark 2 "I thought he had something more to say."

"Obviously you're convincing to yourself" Jack joked tiredly.

"You're rude now" he snapped at Jack "we're not one and the same, we're different."

"Sorry" Jack rubbed his forehead, closing his eyes.

"What did you want?" Mark 2 growled. "And don't give me that 'I'm so tired everyone should indulge me' face."

Jack shook his head to make himself stern, Mark 2 was right, this required focus.

"I want you to come to the Hive when we locate it, come and help" Jack said firmly.

Mark's 2 eyebrows jumped up in surprise.

"I won't come aboard" he said thoughtfully "but I could get a ship" he looked to the side "and bring reinforcements if that's what you need."

"No, no others, just you" Jack shook his head "I don't know the others, who knows how far this someone has its spies."

"Why not, they are Flesh just like me, we share thoughts, I would know" Mark 2 was offended.

"You share thoughts to certain degree, they aren't your Hive. Besides even with shared thoughts you still are different people. They aren't Ianto, I don't trust them" Jack stayed firm.

"Why would you trust me then? I'm not Ianto either. You made that very clear" Mark 2 crossed his arms across his chest and Jack thought how rarely Ianto did that, how rarely he would protect his heart from him.

Jack looked down, nodding.

"You're Ianto enough to trust you" Jack said not looking at him. "I would trust any version of Ianto more than any other person. Because Ianto always came through for me. If you're anything like him, and I think you are stark picture of him, you have to be, you'll do what's right in any occasion. Besides, that's your Hive that's being held hostage over me out there. And I think you should have a say in it, what should happen to it."

There was a silence, Jack didn't look up; his eyes were too open, too sad. He kept thinking of that moment on the Master's ship when Ianto came in to save him, and he did, with a kiss.

"Jack" said Mark 2 gently "you put too much value in me, time has distorted your memory, I'm not that valuable."

Jack smiled tightly and shook his head.

"Time gives you clearance on what is real" he said sternly, finally looking up at that face he loved so much.

Tears were now running down Mark's 2 face and Jack let his roll down too.

"I damn that time" said Mark 2 "send me coordinates and I'll be there for whatever is worth. Sorry for calling you a monster, real me would never do that."

"But he would" said Jack with a sad smile "and he did, you must remember that."

"But that was before…" Mark 2 stopped himself.

"Before what?" Jack frowned.

"Nevermind" he looked away shoving his hands in his pockets looking more Ianto-like. "So it'll be me, you, and that one too? Not a lot of reinforcements, is the secret plan just to melt us all and be done with it" there was no emotion in his voice anymore, just professional demeanor. Jack smiled because it was so Ianto, he could ask that way about anything from sex to dispensing trash.

"No, I'll go and fetch the others, Mark 3 and 4 at least, Mark 5 didn't check in to say where he went" Jack said looking at him carefully.

"Don't look at me like that" Mark 2 frowned "I'll survive them being there. I don't mind them, it was just hard to be second in line and discover our disability to…" he trailed off and Jack rubbed his palm remembering when he stopped being so freaked out by Mark 2 that they tried to touch, just a hand shake to start anew. It was like old Earth's joke with a teaser on a palm. "So I guess I was the worst in reacting to the news, the others must have taken it better."

"No" Jack looked at the ceiling "you weren't the worst, not even close. Mark 6 is first on that list, he dissolved himself, Mark 3 crashed a shuttle; you came in third I think, yeah I think diving into the Hive beats diving into the abyss, more gross effect."

There was a short silence then Mark 2 laughed out loud.

"You were always such a bastard, I loved that" Mark 2 shook his head looking at peace now. "Don't be too harsh on that version you have on board."

"I don't know" Jack rubbed his jaw "kindness proved to be unsettling for you lot."

"Try it, I think he's more solid than he looks like, besides we can see how that harshness is costing you, remember we knew how to deceive you, and not the other way around."

Jack frowned, dissatisfied.

"Only that one time" he complained.

Mark 2 smiled with a crooked smile that made Jack angry, in a way he could understand the frustration these versions of Ianto went through, it was a frustratingly nice smile.

"If you prefer to see it that way" he said cheerfully. "It's an orgy then, see you there" he said and ended transmission.

Jack threw himself into his chair crossing his arms over his chest unsatisfied. Even in his Flesh version Ianto still managed to put the last word in. But that was a futile anger. Mark 2 would be there, that's what's important. Even though Jack risked more this way, there would be more than one version of Ianto to manipulate him with, he knew this was the right way. Because Mark 2 wasn't far off calling him the monster, and insinuating that he'd destroy that Hive if necessary. He got so used to making those decisions, in destroying to prevent rather than sit through an entire war or suffering. It was right to make the Iantos choose because he wasn't reliable in this case. Because if that was a Hive that gave out Iantos he would hesitate, he wasn't sure he would be able to know if he should destroy it or not. But the Iantos had no sentiment toward themselves, they would know how to choose.

That made him type in coordinates for the planet Mark 3 had crashed that shuttle, he would be there somewhere if he was still whole. He waited but ship didn't move. That meant that Trianca was too preoccupied in talking to Mark 7. He got up tiredly knowing he'd have to find a way to address the new Ianto. With the older versions he'd already gone through the first tantrum and now he knew how to talk to each of them. This one still hadn't gone through his, Jack wondered what it'd be. Now he knew he's Flesh, that he's the 7th, and that they couldn't touch, and none of those things caused tantrum. Maybe Mark 2 was right, maybe he was more solid than he appeared.

"I'm guessing he'll ask you…" Trianca said to Mark 7 and Jack cut her off demanding to go already, but she argued with him. He was too old to be doubted like that, too tired to wait for her to comply. So he leaned forward and just started the ship himself.

"I wasn't aware I had to answer to you now" he glared at her to make her take a stand. Being forced on him by the Shadow Proclamation gave her too much attitude. And with her not sleeping at all it made him feel observed all the time. He couldn't do anything, she was always there at the bridge, controlling and listening in.

"No you don't have to" she was patient "but I have to answer to authorities. They ask questions about our progress, this ship and everything on it costs."

Jack snorted and leaned towards her.

"No, it doesn't" a short noise distracted him, there was Mark 7 by the far end watching him, he returned his gaze towards Trianca, he had no problem with Mark 7 behind his back. "I know exactly what it costs and it's not a lot, not for them, especially since I don't cost them anything. So why are you reporting so tidily?"

"Because there is a war on" she said sternly crossing her arms across her chest and Jack wondered once more when her race got rid of their additional limbs to adapt to a universe crowded with four limbed mammals, or did they just dropped off naturally. "And they need to know how many Hives are out there."

"Well this one isn't their concern, this one doesn't wage war with the Universe, just me, understood?" he was menacing now, last thing he needed was to drag all the Iantos there only to be torn apart with them by a star cruiser blast power. He wondered would they stay and collect his pieces or would they leave him to drift in the vacuum of space trying to compose himself back together. He would probably fall on some hard surface eventually. Would he be conscious about what's happening like he was when he was putting himself together on Earth after the Torchwood Hub exploded?

"You are the Captain" she said mockingly and turned towards the console "and you steered us wrong, but don't worry I can compensate for you. I can always compensate. Stupid mammals and your excessive emotions. I was just conscious about my assignment."

"I'm sorry" he put his hand on her shoulder. She dropped it to avoid contact, he was still amazed by the way her shoulders moved; there were more degrees of freedom there. "But really, don't send messages. We're not trying to find the Hive at the moment, I just need to talk to Mark 3. That's not their business."

"Isn't the one on board enough?" she frowned at him. "You humans confuse me, if anyone sent that kind of drama my way I would cut his head off."

"I'm sure you would" Jack nodded. "We humans bleed, so we tend to avoid cutting off heads."

"Boring, we can grow another if we like" she said shaking her head.

"Body?" Jack was curious.

"No, head" she smiled "our brains aren't in the head, so it's easy to reproduce. I don't understand why you would keep your brains in such an exposed position, or why you don't know how to regrow limbs. There's been too many unfortunate accidents for me to understand that. If I knew that, I would never be obligated to report to them anything. Why are you more normal than them? You can regrow things too."

"Just lucky I guess" he said and went in search of Mark 7. His smiling by the wall was somewhat disturbing. He wouldn't be having his tantrum by himself would he? That reminded him of Mark 6 and how desperate he looked just before he…

Jack hurried through the corridors towards the cabin for passengers. Why else would he retreat like that?

Jack slammed open his door not bothering with knocking.

"Hey" Mark 7 was lying in his bed covering himself up "knock please. You're not at home here."

"No, I'm not" Jack stopped himself, feeling silly. "It was a stressful day for you, I got worried. You're ok?"

He approached the bed and supported his hand on the side of it. Why did they make beds so high these days? Didn't people fall from beds anymore? This one was so high it reached Jack's waist. He preferred to sleep on the floor in the rare occasions he would sleep.

"I'm fine" Ianto's voice got impatient. "Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we'll be collecting the other Iantos to assist us with this Hive of yours. I hope that won't disturb you."

"I don't disturb myself" Mark 7 said offended "I think I'm quite dashing from the outside."

Jack smiled.

"Isn't that the truth" he inhaled deeply "if there was no obstacle of touch it would be quite a nice orgy."

"An orgy?" Mark 7 frowned. "I highly doubt that. If there was a split of a second I was considering an orgy, it was with you and Captain Hart and that was just because of his strange appeal, but even that was crossed out easily. Me, myself, and I would agree that an orgy is a terrible idea, even worse than when Owen suggested it."

Jack blinked for a moment finding every option above as an interesting one.

"Jack, stop picturing it" Mark 7 ordered and he shook his head quickly.

"Sure, you're the boss. Then you're fine?" Jack checked again.

Mark 7 pressed his lips together before he answered.

"Just peachy" he said but then something twitched under his cover and Jack's too well trained reflexes against all kinds of danger cut in and he jerked the cover away just to expose Mark's 7 naked and well aroused cock twitching hard.

"Oh" said Jack lost for a moment.

"Exactly" Mark 7 deadpanned. "Oh, couldn't you just knock and I would send you away?"

* * *

 _So..._


	11. The Thing to Remember

_A/N: we get to see from which point Mark 7 came from_

 _Beta-ed: TattoedLibrarian_

* * *

Mark 7 had an itch he had to scratch. It was uncomfortable really, how aroused he got just by watching Jack's back, but that's how it all began, with his back. He hurried his cabin hoping his erection would drop down on its own but it only got worse as his mind evoked pictures of a naked laughing Jack. He had many of those in his head and it was hard to believe they weren't his own, but from a stranger, his original.

Maybe that thought made them new and forbidden. To think that his body was never actually touched by Jack, that he never did any of those things. It was somehow easy to believe that when he thought about it. He felt himself as a shy, withdrawn person, how could he ever be so bold. But his original was bold, he could remember the boldness Jack provoked in him. He was never bold before he met Jack. But with Jack he was in charge, like he knew what's best, what is needed, what Jack needs.

He was focused there. His original was focused there, beside Jack in the middle of Torchwood. Jack needed him and he had his purpose. But here, stranded on this ship beside an older Jack that moved on, that didn't need him anymore, that was annoyed by him, he felt stranded. What should he do? Where should he go? How to get away from Jack and all the stimulation that he brought with him. Because for his body it wasn't important that he was fake, his body yearned for Jack. His heart too. He stopped confronting his feelings. That was the problem. His heart.

Jack was hurt, he was troubled, he was alone, he was conflicted, and he was sad. All that was too clear to Mark 7. He couldn't understand how Mark 2 could be so self-absorbed to miss that, to deepen his pain. It must have been hell for him to watch all the Iantos suffer. He hated suffering. It was one thing about Jack Ianto could always understand. No matter how harsh and closed up his face would become Ianto knew that behind that he suffered with those around him, that he doubted and cried.

Mark 7 knew that too. In the first shock of re-encountering Jack, older than he could think of him as, harsh and cold, but that was quickly washed away leaving the same old Jack. Lonely and sad. Mark 7 shuddered and his erection jumped.

That was his problem. Comforting Jack always came entangled with sex. Sex was the only way Jack could take consolation effortlessly, without a word. That's why for Ianto, and therefore Mark 7 too, comforting Jack became a sexual thing.

That was the problem for other the Mark's too. That kind of consolation was taken from them, they couldn't even touch him. Mark 7 couldn't even touch him, he couldn't just invite him to press him against the wall.

Thinking of Jack pressing him against a wall made his knees weaken. Why was he so weak? Maybe because it was a Flesh thing, was he a virgin now? Or it was because for him the Hub blew up moments before. It was still fresh in his mind, leaving Jack behind to be torn to pieces. Jack in a body bag. Jack in a concrete block. Himself pausing before throwing Jack of the cliff. It was the only way to save him. The anxiety of sitting beside him in the back of the car, not touching him, giving him room to recover, to remember his own name. Standing beside him while he looked hollowly in the distance.

And that day started by fishing about two of them being a couple, and Jack's face breaking before he left Ianto standing, watching at his back. Always his back as he moves away from conversations, from confessions. Ianto standing there silently taking it all in because it was the price of being with Jack.

Mark 7 knew now that it wasn't him standing there, but it was so close he could smell Jack's coat, he could hear the crack in his voice that broke Ianto's heart a bit. A crack that told him they were a couple, but that it didn't bring joy to Jack, but pain and fear.

He could feel the trepidation of the aliens they couldn't beat. The anticipation of Jack's sudden solution. But he never made it to that. He was here before that happened. But it did happen, they did win. Jack was there, wasn't he?

Maybe he could ask Jack what happened, how it ended, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know. It was so desperate, the aliens were so strong. Maybe he didn't want to know what the price of wining was. Because there always was a price, he knew that well. Owen and Toshiko were still missed. Mark 7 wondered if Jack missed them still and how old was he now, how much time passed for him since he… since Ianto died.

Mark 7 stopped in his tracks. Ianto died. He had to. Jack would say if he was here around somewhere.

Mark 7 closed his eyes feeling the pain in that revelation. Ianto died. Jack lived. As they knew he would. He felt dizziness thinking about it so he sat down on the bed. Or he tried to. That damn bed was so high he had to climb up not sit down. When he settled on it he felt like a child. His feet didn't reach the ground. What kind of silly beds were these? Or did they gave him a cabin with a fault. It wouldn't be surprising if they did. Trianca seemed to have that kind of humor.

Looking down at his feet he felt better. He wasn't the real Ianto, the real Ianto dealt with that crisis and those after it, he dealt with Jack and his attitude towards couples. All that wasn't Mark 7's concern, and it seemed like a distant memory to Jack. Who knew how much of it he remembered. He once said to Ianto that he tried to remember them all, but Ianto even then knew that he failed most of the time. His time was too vast to remember it all. Maybe he forgot those little things that were so fresh for Mark 7.

He wondered if the other Mark's came from the same spot he did, or did they have different memories, some more, some less. It would explain different reactions towards Jack.

Mark 7 smirked to himself. It was just his luck to get stuck with the horny part of Ianto. Mark 2 had gotten anger as if he was from the time during Lisa. But he was too like Mark 7, when he thought of it, he was exactly like Mark 7. Down to the scar, suit and all, he couldn't be from Lisa's time. Why would they extract them from the same point in time, and how it was done?

Thinking about it Mark 7 took off his shoes and laid down. But when he was in that position unwanted thoughts came to mind, like Jack putting on clothes just before they came in to the Hub that day before everything exploded. Before he exploded.

Mark 7 closed his eyes trying to get that image from his head. He did that only way he knew how, by some more pictures of naked Jack.

That led to a more uncomfortable level of arousal and he had to remove his pants. He stroked his penis but masturbation seemed like such waste of time. Especially because he knew it would lead nowhere. Sexy thoughts were too quickly replaced by anxious ones so his erection fluctuated.

He submitted to the state of perpetual arousal, thinking of things trying to get some conclusion, hoping he'd fall asleep when Jack barged in. He managed to cover himself and follow conversation but his mind was more preoccupied by the line of his jaw, stretching of his sleeves, it seemed they didn't have a uniform that could hold him in.

Jack didn't help his case by picturing orgies of all kinds. Ianto tried to get rid of him but of course Jack's instincts kicked in and he stripped Ianto of his cover.

"Oh" was all he said and Mark 7 sighed. His member didn't get discouraged by an audience, on the contrary.

"Couldn't you just knock and I would send you on your way" Mark 7 closed his eyes hoping he'd exit now and pretend it didn't happen. But of course this was Jack, maybe older, but still Jack confronted with a penis in an erection. There would probably be room for worry if he did leave without some banter.

"I thought I remembered it wrong" said Jack gently. "That I've embellished it with years" Mark 7 looked at him and Jack moved, he crouched beside his bed and examined Mark's 7 penis. "But it truly is perfect in every way."

"What are you doing?" Mark 7 frowned.

"Admiring the view" Jack lifted half of a smile up.

"You act like other Mark's" Mark 7 didn't like to say Ianto's, Ianto was dead, they weren't him "didn't flash you."

"No, I was surprised by that too" Jack lifted other half of that smile up "I already started to think you lot didn't come fully equipped."

"What's it to you? You can't touch it either way" Mark 7 said darkly.

"It's nice to know it's there" Jack put his chin on the edge of Mark's 7 bed. "And to be reminded how beautiful it is."

"So that's what's left of me… my original, my penis? I guess that's something" Mark 7 thought about it. He would never guess that's the thing Jack remembered, but it made sense for him to remember a penis. He wondered what his inner collection of genitals looked like. It's surely diverse.

* * *

 _Well..._


	12. Assistance

_A/N: things are moving along._

 _Beta-ed: TattoedLibrarian_

* * *

Jack was overpowered with sadness looking at Mark 7's erection. It resembled the original one to the last vein trailed on the surface.

"So that's what's left of me…" said Ianto Mark 7 thinking how he didn't remember Ianto anymore, like he never thought of him, like he let him get lost in time, like he never was.

Jack smiled chasing away that sadness from his eyes. It wasn't right to be so sad over it after so many years. Why was he so sad about it? Because these Flesh Iantos brought the smell of him with them, they brought his movements, his maneuvers, his vowels. If he did embellish some things over time, they set it right reminding Jack of how determined and sarcastic Ianto truly was. Jack had grown sentimental and old and he'd only get older.

"Hey" Mark 7 startled him from his thoughts "don't go crying on me" he said covering himself up. "I can't hug you if you do and that's frustrating."

"Hug" Jack lifted a crocked smile. "I remember how I was annoyed by those before our Hub blew up, they became a habit and I thought I was too used to dying to be hugged after every waking."

"Thanks" Mark 7 deadpanned "that hug was just a day ago for me and yeah, we noticed."

"You did?" Jack was surprised. "I never said anything."

"Like you have to talk" Mark 7 smirked. "That face of yours is like a mirror for thoughts. I could never understand how the others couldn't read it."

Jack smiled and shook his head.

"And you hugged me anyway, why? For punishment?" he was amused.

"No" Mark 7 squirmed under the blanket and Jack knew his problem. If he could read Jack's face, Jack could read his body. He had an erection he couldn't shake. That happened to Ianto from time to time, he just needed a hand… maybe… "We probably thought it would mean something to you despite your defense."

"It probably did" Jack said absently not wanting to admit how he missed that the most when it was gone, you never notice how a small thing like that can get under your skin. He decided to gamble, he never played it safe anyway.

He swiftly moved his hand and took Ianto's penis in his hand.

"Hey!" Mark 7 shouted and Jack released it instantly.

"Did that hurt, or were you just surprised?" he inquired carefully.

Mark 7 lay down, relaxing.

"Surprised I guess" he said reluctantly. "That was a hell of a risk" he reprimanded him.

"Well I'm notorious for those" Jack smirked "can I give you a hand with that or is that too strange?"

"It is strange" Mark 7 pulled his blanket to his chin, this one wasn't gray but black, Jack was sad again.

"Sorry" he got up and turned to leave.

"But when wasn't it?" Mark 7 stopped him at the door. Jack turned around to see him uncovered. "This damn thing isn't working properly. Maybe they manufacture us with an intentional flaw, I just can't shake it off."

Jack gave him a crooked smile.

"Well that wouldn't be surprising" he said, approaching, assessing the problem at hand. "It looks fine at external examination."

He reached for the blanket and carefully covered his hand in it before putting his fingertips on his exposed member. Mark 7 gasped.

"The firmness seems fine" he said and took it in his hand.

"Wouldn't that thing scrub away my skin?" Mark 7 was worried.

Jack smiled moving his hand gently.

"This is the future" he said cheerfully "some things are shit but they've developed real care for some details. Blankets are now multifunctional and can be used quite creatively in solitude, or company. These features aren't really in commercial but as usual everyone is in tuned with what 'no friction and sleekness' means in practical matters."

Mark 7 closed his eyes and relaxed under Jack's fingers. Jack didn't rush it, there was sadness and fondness in this. A small thing he could do for Mark 7, finally something he could do for any of them. The real Ianto wouldn't mind. He would mind all the commotion and the wreck but this he wouldn't mind.

"So" Mark 7 spoke up in a conversational tone, not opening his eyes "what's with you and Trianca? Is she… helpful towards you?"

"Trianca?" Jack laughed out loud. "A woman who is scared of liquids? It would be dangerous to even sweat on her let alone something more substantial."

Mark 7 opened his eyes slightly watching him thoughtfully.

"Vren?" he inquired seriously and Jack wondered where he was going with this. Was it possible that this version was a jealous one?

"With his hands?" Jack lifted his eyebrow. "Those are built to destroy, not to caress, I doubt that his species can mingle with anyone beside their own kind, I've heard their intercourse can be intense, even worse than those of Trianca's kind when they trounce lousy lovers to pieces."

"They do that?" Mark 7 looked worried but his member didn't falter, it liked the attention, Jack continued the movement like something familiar, not something forgotten.

"No, probably they have other reasons for that" he shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you interested?"

"Trying to understand your new crew I guess, where they fit, what they are to you" Mark 7 examined his face as if he was searching for something.

"To me?" Jack asked surprised. "Nothing to me, they are just a crew the Shadow Proclamation gave me for this mission."

Mark's 7 eyes were now wide open.

"You mean to tell me you're traveling alone on a ship with some random strangers you don't even know, let alone trust, and jump to hives full of Flesh not knowing if they will turn on you at some point?" his member did falter now and Jack stopped his movement.

"You remember I can't die? Right?" Jack frowned.

"Damn right I remember!" Mark 7 frowned and his voice got strong with anger. "I remember quite well how you screamed after they blew you up, how you shivered after that concrete broke. Don't act like you can't be hurt, that there aren't worse fates than death."

Jack went silent for a moment observing his frowned, disturbed, not pretty anymore face, and he remembered clearly why he loved the man he was made after so much. He cared, like his original did, and he worried. Jack let his member go and supported his fist on the edge of the bed. For his worry he did deserve an explanation.

"It's safer that they don't know me" Jack said not looking at him. "They don't know how extensive my condition is, for them I'm just recovering extremely well. And lately I found that the less people are invested in me, the less vengeful and creative in vengeance they are later. Besides when the task I'm up against isn't personal, like this with the Flesh isn't personal, then strangers unrelated to me, or the tasks are a better choice because I can't be manipulated through them."

"Like you are manipulated through me" said Mark 7 tiredly sighing. "Why are you telling me all this, for all you know whoever made me could be listening in?"

"No" Jack shook his head. "I scanned for transmissions, there weren't any, with any of you. Whoever this is is smarter than that. You lot have an agenda of your own, but I'm sure that someone is wrong about your impact on me."

"Of course they are" said Mark 7 sadly. "It's just a part of your history, why would it matter?"

Jack opened his mouth to say something but this wasn't Ianto before him so he closed it, he had nothing to offer or promise.

"But this mission we're on now is different" Jack continued his explanation. "This, with whoever is controlling your Hive is personal, that's why I can't rely on strangers, that's why I need you lot. You I can trust."

"Trust?" Mark 7 laughed bitterly. "Why would you trust us? We're not even real, we're someone's puppets, products on the line that someone can just switch us to bad when we're there."

"No" Jack said firmly. "You're not puppets of any kind. You're real as Ianto was, you, all of you are Ianto as much as he was. You are replicas, but perfect ones, even you don't know you aren't real until you've been told so. You're in control of your actions and no one can pull your strings like you don't have a mind of your own."

"And Mark 2?" he demanded not accepting his speech without retort.

"He chose to do that, and his choice did buy us time to retreat from a hostile Hive, and that Hive wasn't hostile after that" Jack said firmly.

Mark 7 frowned.

"Now it sounds like we have superpowers" he said ironically. "We're not Wonder Woman, we're just… guys, he didn't singlehandedly persuade a whole Hive to leave everyone alone."

"It looked like that from my perspective" Jack folded his arms across his chest.

Mark 7 looked at his arms and Jack noticed a change under that abandoned blanket. He reached down and continued his movement, Mark 7 didn't stop him. He closed his eyes again.

"You always were prone to romantic illusions" said Mark 7 mockingly.

"I was not!" Jack defended himself and then he noticed the smirk in the corner of Mark's 7 lips so he relaxed, he was pulling him.

"Far from it" Mark 7 relaxed. "Did you ever take Ianto to a place with a window and a view of the ocean? It's a pity we can't remember that instead of that horrid thing with unison children."

Jack stopped his movement stroked by regret. He never did that, and Mark 7 didn't know how close to Ianto's death he was. He was now older than Ianto ever was.

"I'm sorry" Mark 7 touched his sleeve. "I didn't mean to pry. It's easy to forget it doesn't concern me."

"That's how I knew not risk too much, with this blanket thing" he started on the matter of touch to distract himself. "With Mark 2, when he came through, even after the initial shock, havoc and dismay, on his part of course, when we scanned him and showed him the results he refused to believe he wasn't real. I mean he is real, but for him it wasn't real enough to be a second version of himself. But after he calmed down, I tapped him on the shoulder and there was no reaction, no pain, he patted me on the back when we avoided a fleet of Cybermen floating around. That's why we had no warning. I was warming up to the idea of a version of Ianto on board, if nothing else to talk to. Whatever it might seem, I loved to talk to Ianto, he listened, and you lot listen as well. So when we came to the Hive, before we landed, I said 'welcome aboard', just as a formality, to set our arguments aside and do our job, like we always do. I put out my hand, and when he took it he just had this expression of anguish and pain and he slowly went to his knees by the force of it. I didn't realized what it was, what caused the pain, so I didn't let go, and he couldn't, his hand was constricted, his muscles useless. And I crouched beside him asking him what's wrong and he couldn't speak. Trianca ran to us, Vren knelt beside him. I couldn't remember to even try to let go, but Trianca got it. She was pushing me and shouting at me to let go. I was hearing her from a distance, I think Vren finally pushed me away and Mark 2 stopped shaking. I was looking at him across the floor as he realized what this meant, that he really was Flesh made. I don't think he really believed it until that moment. I saw the horror and distress that caused him and I could feel my hand numb by my side. Then I knew what you were, I didn't know more would come through, but I knew. You were a trap. Not a trap as persons, no. That someone knew you and I too well for that. If your personality was altered I would know. You were changed physically enough to be my opposite, to clash with my energy and drain it. I don't think the creator of this meant to inflict pain on you, or didn't care about it enough to check. It was meant to drain me of energy and leave me defenseless. If Mark 2 wasn't in pain, I wouldn't have even noticed until it would have been too late."

Mark 7 was silent for a moment.

"So" he started with his ironical intro. "You're telling me that someone replicated me from your past, programmed me to drain your energy like a leech, seduce you into bed, then you would be drained from my super sexual powers. What then? Someone would zap in and kidnap you? Can't they do that on a regular day? With a regular lover? It sounds gothic to me. Besides, isn't that just an ordinary task of sex, to exhaust you enough to take a nap? Besides why take me? It's random, they could choose any of your past lovers; you're sentimental enough to react to any of them."

Jack watched him for a moment while things to say crossed his mind, but why would he burden Mark 7 with them, with the weight of regret and sorrow.

"You're probably right" he said feeling weight on his chest.

"I didn't mean it like that" Mark 7 tried to ease the tension.

"How did you mean then?" Jack looked at him, suddenly angry. "That I'm a sentimental old fool that would shag any old lover that would come through that door. That I can be seduced by any odd stranger? That I sleep at night? Maybe I didn't think of sex on the spot. Maybe I am older than when you knew me, but I don't remember thinking of shagging everyone in sight all the time. Maybe I would just hold your hand trying to save you from falling off a cliff until I would be too drained to continue. Maybe I have creative enough enemies to be considered from every angle. And yes they could send any old lover, but they chose you. That worries me. Maybe you're not meant as a leech; that may be coincidental. Maybe you were made just to die in front of me seven times."

"You mean six" said Mark 7 quietly. "There are six of us."

"Seven, with Ianto, there will always be Ianto on that list, he did die in front of me and someone wants me to experience it again" he said sternly and he saw Mark 7 shiver under his gaze. "And that maybe makes me think of gothic plots, but it is just as frightening. I can be hurt in more than one way like you nicely pointed out."

"So why take us all in to face it?" Mark 7 diverted his gaze looking miserable.

"Because I trust no one more, and because this is a connected enemy, someone invested in me. If you must die over it wants me to see it, I want to be there, like I was… When Mark 6 dissolved himself he was desperate and I didn't know what he would do, but he looked straight at me while he did it, and I saw him, like I always see Ianto. Determined to protect me even from himself. I hate that, I hate that moment and that memory, but sometimes sacrifice is necessary, sometimes bigger things are at stake."

"So what are you saying?" Mark 7 frowned deeply. "That I should follow his example and just dissolve to rid you of the inconvenience of my existence."

"No!" Jack shouted. "Never, not even if that means me dying a few times, many times, no! I was too harsh on him, too out front, but I wanted to protect you all, to make you go away, to be away of this twisted plot that has been put in front of me to lure me in."

"So why the change of heart?" Mark 7 whispered. "Why do you want to bring us all in?"

"Because you weren't meant to survive for long" Jack said clenching his jaw hard, feeling the weight of it. "You lot come through with a ticking clock on you, you have an expiration date. We managed to stop that clock, at the moment you arrived we scanned you with a frequency that stabilized your cells so you wouldn't dissolve so easily. Mark 6 reversed that frequency, I made a mistake of showing him how it works when I explained the whole process. So you're my jokers they aren't expecting. Besides it's your Hive, what happens there will affect all of you. You have the right to be there."

"So, what you're saying to me" Mark 7 lifted his eyebrows and moved his head slightly downwards looking serious "is that you're old, without an interest in sex whatsoever, and that you can't set me off because you forgot how?"

He offered his innocent face and Jack felt the swift change inside, from anger to determination.

"You little wanker you" he growled and grabbed his member lowering his face in alignment with Mark's 7 face, he could feel the ghost of his breath on his face. "I can set you off in a second, you wouldn't stand a chance if all this wasn't so entangled."

"So" Mark 7 lifted one eyebrow ironically "you can't do it because of all the entanglement around us, I understand" he squinted at Jack and he lost it.

"I know your cock better than you know it" he said and moved his hand purposely. Mark 7 closed his eyes, moaned and threw his head back exposing his neck. "You stand no chance against me, with your little jokes, you want me too much for that, and what we can't have always drives us mad, doesn't it? Why else did you hide here? You wanted what you saw and it's out of reach, but you can smell it can't you?"

With that he moved his fingers in the right way and Mark 7 twitched in orgasm.

Jack kept his hand in place until Mark 7 relaxed.

"You can go now" Mark 7 said without opening his eyes and Jack regretted he couldn't see them, he loved Ianto's eyes after release, but this wasn't Ianto and it was probably best this way.

"Sure" he said quietly and withdrew.

"And Jack" Mark 7 stopped him at the door "I really do appreciate the assistance."

Jack smiled and shook his head.

"I guess that counts for something" he said and exited.

In the corridor he felt disoriented. Why the hell did he do that? Things could get pretty awkward when the other Marks came aboard, but this was a version of Ianto, if anything, he surely knew how to keep a secret, even from himself.

* * *

 _Leave a reply :)  
_


	13. Wise Enough

_A/N: after a short pause we roll again. Mark 7 is making his mark._

 _Beta-ed: TattoedLibrarian_

* * *

Talking to Jack was painful enough on an ordinary day. Talking to him as a Flesh was just awful. Considering all versions that came in before him, his original, and Jack's position among them was just too much. Anger seemed like a proper reaction and he could understand now how Mark 2 had gotten so angry. But this was Jack before him, not a replica, and he dealt with them all the best he knew how.

Of course he avoided the answer about the real Ianto's fate but that was for the best. He tried to listen, but the plot was just too much to take in. Jack got angry at his sarcasm and his member was abandoned. Mark 7 regretted his anger, he had no right to be angry at Jack. None of this was his doing. After the initial shock of contact, even muffled by this blanket was welcomed, Mark 7 regretted losing it.

As Jack's speech went on Mark 7 felt the weight of his existence, of the inconvenience he brought Jack, the burden.

"So what are you saying" he had to speak up to break free from that drowning feeling. "That I should follow his example and dissolve to rid you of the inconvenience of my existence?"

"No!" Jack shouted at him passionately and Mark 7 set aside the fact that he was fake, it didn't matter. This before him was the real Jack, passionate, troubled and guilty as ever. This wasn't the time for self-pity. He was alive and he had a purpose which was the same as that of his original. He wanted to make Jack feel better, to be lighter, to be less tortured. Eternity was long enough of a punishment without carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

That's why he put on his poker face and poked at Jack about being too old and sexually inapt. It did the trick and Jack focused on the task of Mark's 7 erection.

Jack leaned in looking at Mark 7 like he was real.

"You little wanker you" he said responding to a challenge like he always had. Just a small banter more and Jack did his thing sending Mark 7 just by the sound of his voice.

When he calmed down there was sorrow left behind. There was no excitement anymore. He wasn't Ianto although he resembled him. He could do his trick he remembered so well but he couldn't get Jack for real or bring him real comfort.

"You can go now" Mark 7 said not willing to disclose his emotions before him.

"Sure" Jack complied like he wouldn't have to with the real Ianto, he would hug now and lay beside him.

But he gave to Mark 7 what he had to give so Mark 7 said thank you before Jack exited.

When the doors closed Mark 7 let his tears roll down his temples, but even then he had to admire the way he was made. Everything was replicated to perfection, he just couldn't find anything out of place, anything that would tell him he wasn't real, that he hadn't hugged Jack just a few days ago. Even his sorrow felt real, not something provoked by any of this but as a continuance by his memories. He cried for Jack not taking hugs, for losing their Hub, for Jack screaming while he reassembled, for Jack in a concrete block, for this future Jack that can still be affected by versions of Ianto. But mostly he cried because he couldn't go back home, he would never see his sister or nephews again, he can't care of his Jack anymore, everything was just gone and not even his to miss it.

After some time he cleared his eyes and wiped his face. Enough of this. He was this Flesh version of himself now, he was Mark 7 and those weren't his things to be sad about. He'd find a way to make this time work, to find out where he fits in now. And Jack has his own ways of coping, he has to. Jack wasn't his to care for anymore. Even this desire was just a reflection of his original. He'll find a place for himself in this time and space, but first they had to secure that Hive he came from. Jack was right about that, it was their Hive, they had the right to know the solution even if they weren't aware of their creation. After all, who was aware of their creation moment, no one remembers that. Why would being made by Flesh make him any less real? With that he fell asleep.

When he woke the ship wasn't vibrating. That had to mean they had landed. Mark 7 ventured outside to find out what was going on and how he could be of an assistance. Thinking of Jack's assistance made him smirk. Being real or not, he did feel better after releasing some of his fluids. Trianca would be appalled, but apparently she had claimed to not even be interested in Jack's fluids. That was odd, to think of Jack as a single, on task oriented leader that doesn't flirt around. But maybe it was ordinary because he was just that in Torchwood before Ianto stepped in. It was Ianto's doing, that affair of theirs, not Jack's. Jack got pretty offended by the suggestion that Ianto was just any old lover. Maybe his original did leave permanent mark on Jack's life, the one that still persisted. That made Mark 7 a bit cockier, he wasn't modeled after any old lover but the one Jack still got upset about. That gave Mark 7 some leverage over events, maybe his insight into Jack was the thing that remained. Whatever it was, Mark 7 would find a way to use that leverage to their advantage.

With that he stepped on the exiting ramp just to see Jack talking to another version of Ianto, one with a scared face. Not just a small patch of red like Mark 7 had, although it was still there on his face, but with big white scar across his cheek. He looked serious and not happy to see Jack.

Good, Mark 7 thought to himself, it won't be hard to tell us apart this way. Jack would know which one wasn't wise enough to flash him with his member. With that he got on hard ground to join the conversation. Although this was a version of Ianto too, it wasn't Mark 7, they weren't one and the same person.

* * *

 _Do leave me a note of how you feel about all this :)_


	14. At the End of the Universe

_A/N: Ok, after a pause, longer one, we continue and play some in Doctor Who references ;)_

 _Beta-ed: TattoedLibrarian_

* * *

When they landed on Malcassairo Jack paused thinking of the Doctor and the ruins this city would fall into, but he wasn't the one to dwell upon the future that might be and already way.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked Trianca knowing the answer. She just shook her head. She had no desire to face he adversaries again. Her race lost the war against Malmooth and she had a personal feud with insects living in this city too. That got them in trouble last time, the trouble Mark 3 got them out of by crashing that shuttle into their hive-city.

"What are you waiting for?" Trianca turned to him as he didn't move.

"For him to exit" he said heavily "I have no desire to go inside among your blue relatives that hide their fierceness underneath their tho-politeness."

"Tho-poiteness?" she frowned.

"Oh, yes, that still hasn't occurred. I wonder how that happens. Maybe some wicked witch cursed them" he smiled.

"Again with the wicked witch" Trianca got angry. "I don't have the power to curse them, and if I did I wouldn't just make them be polite."

Jack looked at her confused not sure what she was talking about but he imagined it has something to do with Mark 7, who else would mention witches. Jack smiled remembering Ianto's wit, it made any day bearable. Maybe Mark 7 got enough of his wit to be entertaining company. Unlike Mark 3 who seemed to receive all of Ianto's anger. With that he exited, dressed in beige desert suit looking at the ship sternly like he could drill a hole in their hull.

"And off we go" Jack sighed and exited to face him.

Jack armed himself against Mark 3 but still wasn't ready for his deadly stare. It was a stare like the one Ianto gave him after they revealed Lisa in their basement. The one that told Jack that he was still the monster in the world, that he hasn't been forgiven, that his sins only piled up with time.

"We're going to save your hive" Jack spoke up knowing Mark 3 wouldn't yield and talk first.

"My Hive?" Mark 3 barked out and Jack wondered why he kept his scar, he could easily erase it, maybe it was makeup but Jack couldn't reach out to check. "I didn't make any Hives, why are you bothering me? I have a life here I don't need you."

With that a group of Malmooths exited and made a circle around his back protecting him. Jack couldn't help but smile at them, he knew how they would all perish as with all other living beings but in their wake they will change, adapt and become a less hostile race. Maybe even Mark 3 would be a part of that even if his anger was at his peak now. He'd surely remember his more peaceful side.

"No you didn't" Jack said not looking at his too familiar face. "But that Hive made you and if we don't manage to secure it you'll just melt down before your loved ones."

The blue Malmooth woman flinched behind Mark 3 and Jack offered her a broad smile. She was cute and he wouldn't mind her company in bed, Mark 3 obviously adopted some of Jack's views on race, it was just a matter of rearranging some parts. He never got to check how Malmooth race rearranged their parts, they obviously weren't so skittish about fluids as Trianca was.

"You're just saying that" Mark 3 drew his attention standing between him and that cute Malmooth that provided comfort for him.

"When did I lie to you?" Jack said coldly.

"Many times" said Mark 3 taking a step closer staring at Jack. It was always disconcerting to stare in Ianto's eyes like this and Mark 3 used it against Jack where real Ianto would step down and find a distraction.

"That's harsh" he got serious. "If nothing I was too blunt with you, and what do you have with lies, I might say to the real Ianto, that wasn't you."

Mark's 3 face flinched a bit but he didn't back down. Jack thought he'd punch him and maybe that would be a good thing but then Mark 7 appeared standing between them.

"So sorry, we haven't met" Mark 7 extended his hand to Mark 3, smiling Ianto's polite smile. "You look so much different from Mark 2, I thought he looked bad ass but you look legitimately pissed. I didn't know I could look that way at all."

Mark 3 looked at his extended hand and withdrew his hands in disdain.

"Look, they made a polite one, did this one get a special attention from our master and commander?" he snorted and Mark 7 stood there too surprised and just burst out in laughter.

"I love this" he said and Jack thought how he was still affected by their earlier encounter, which pleased him some. "A real warrior type, you're the one that crashed the shuttle I bet. I still haven't done anything memorable, but I doubt I will. Is it nice here? Would you mind if there were two of us wandering about afterwards, when we get that notorious villain in the shadow?"

Mark 3 just stared at him for a moment and then looked at Jack.

"Is he for real?" he asked with disbelief. "Did you explain to him what he is? How we came to be just to hurt you? Doesn't he remember instructions and the pain?"

"I still haven't touch Jack if that is what you mean" Mark 7 talked on. "He did tell me and it is inconvenient not to be an original but I don't think we should dwell too much on it, what is the last thing you remember? Do you think we're all made at the same moment, or was it variations of moments? Maybe that's why we're so different, last thing I remember is going out for groceries after the Hub blew up and we saved Jack… Ianto saved Jack. I was walking on the street when…"

"Yeah, yeah" Mark 3 interrupted him. "We all have the same sad story how we've been plucked from that awful day. It's the best day to get away from if you ask me and look at us, we look the same, we were all taken from the same day, or the imprint of us was taken. There was no need to do it on multiple occasions because the Hive remembers all her memories, it is all one, the noise. Here there is no noise and I would mind if you walking around here, I don't want you in my head, I don't want anybody in my head ever again, but I'll go with you if that means you'll find a planet of your own to pest about."

"I don't hear you in my head" Mark 7 frowned. "There would be no need for this chatter if we heard each other in such way."

"It's because there's no Hive around us" Mark 3 crossed his arms across his chest. "What, they decided to keep you unconscious until delivered to Jack, how's that working for you? At least I managed to remember the creation chamber and the pool of our origin, what do you have? You're made empty to indulge him, to sway his mind, you don't have a destiny of your own, a mission, you just have him, like Ianto had only him. That's no way to live, you need to wake up and remember who you really are."

Mark 7 watched him for a few moments.

"No, I don't believe I want that" he said finally turning to Jack. "Can we go, this one is of no use to us, if he gets to the Hive with us he might join the mysterious villain, for all we know maybe he's still in touch with them, maybe he has a mission he's too cowardly to deliver."

"You won't pull that Ianto thing on me" Mark 3 yelled at him. "I'm Ianto as much as you are, of course I'll help you. Why would I be on a mission, didn't I get away, didn't I leave him unscratched, although my mind told me I should butcher him to death and then deliver him to the creation chamber on Alfava Metraxis."

"Alfava Metraxis?" Jack frowned. "You never mentioned that before? Are you sure? There were never Flesh factories on Alfava Metraxis only that famous shipwreck they made movie about, what was it called, but that probably hasn't happened yet. What century is this again?"

"I have no idea" Mark 7 shrugged his shoulders.

"37th century, 3657. To be exact" Mark 3 deadpanned. "But what it is to you when all your memories are shambled and missing. When did you watch that movie?"

"Back home on Boeshane Peninsula" Jack smile remembering the movie, it was the first movie he went to watch by himself. "It was a crash, quite famous and not too old, so no it hasn't happen yet, that means Aplans still aren't extinct. I'll get to see them in their two headed glory" he grinned.

"Jack" Mark 3 said with a thick accent like Ianto did when he would do something really stupid. "They have a trap set up there for you, they won't kill you, there is something far worse there."

"What?" Jack leaned into his face but he saw only frustration in Mark's 3 eyes.

"I can't remember" he said squinting his eyes looking like he could cry. "I try and try but only that one image comes to mind, a ceiling of some cave, a pool of creation and the voice telling me what to do."

"The flesh was talking to you?" Mark 7 inquired and Mark 3 looked at him startled.

"No, the flesh was in my head still, I could understand it even though it didn't use words, it was like I was flesh and was Ianto at the same time. The voice came from another side but I never saw it before I woke up on the ship before Jack. I couldn't make out but it was something familiar in a voice like I had heard it before" Mark 3 was rubbing his forehead looking miserable. "I was like you before the shuttle crashed. I was empty from any purpose. But when I was injured the memories surged to the surface and I decided to stay here where no one is in my mind where that voice can't reach me" Mark 3 turned around towards the blue insect lady.

"Then you stay here, we know now where to go" Jack put his hand on Mark's 3 shoulder knowing his clothes was real and that it'd spare Mark 3 the pain of his touch. "And maybe Mark 4 has more information we could use."

Mark 3 still flinched in surprise turning his profile towards Jack.

"I'll go with you" he said hoarsely. "I can't sit here not knowing in which moment I could turn into liquid before these people. Give me a minute and I'll join you. But if we succeed you'll return me here when we finish."

"Of course" Jack nodded and turned towards his ship. Mark 7 followed him.

Inside of the ship Jack leaned on the wall closing his eyes. It was so hard to stand and carry on like he can do this. What if…

Mark 7 touched him on his shoulder and Jack opened his eyes to see him with his shoulders lifted, his hands shoved in his pockets and his lips pressed together looking to the side like Ianto would before he would offer something inappropriate.

"What if" said Mark 7 reflecting Jack's thoughts "we all hear Hive voices when we arrive and stop being like Ianto and become homicidal alien beings more imaginative that our human adversaries. I'd hate to see you explode, buried, cemented, butchered or who knows what else again. Why don't you just walk away from this one? We're not Ianto anyway, he had his life, he had you, you had him, and you know we're just copies and not really good ones."

"They would still follow me like they do now" Jack stared at him wishing that he would look at him. When Ianto would divert his gaze Jack could never read him properly.

"Or we could just bomb the site from above and get rid of all of it, other Hives can't reproduce new Ianto's" Mark 7 frowned deeper and Jack wanted to hug him, it was irresistible the desire to just pull him near. He looked like Ianto too much, it was painful to look at him.

"No, like I said, you're not poor copies, and even so I'm on a mission to negotiate with Hives, to bring peace and stop gangers from replacing humans in this hidden war. We must live together, we can't just evaporate a whole new species. In the end who knows which of us will last till the end of time. Maybe you're the better versions of us because you can heal, you keep your scars and cuts just for show not for real need for healing."

"Really" Mark 7 touched his scar on his cheek, the one Ianto died with "my body obviously hasn't realized that yet."

"You probably need to crash into something" Mark 3 said entering with a bag on his shoulder. "It did a trick for me. I got rid of that silly scar and made this beautiful one that looks like a moon, Chatalla quite likes it."

"I bet she does" Jack pushed himself off the wall and followed two versions of Ianto into the ship that could be so fun scenario if the one who made them didn't make it torture. "Where do they have their fun parts?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Mark 3 smirked and Jack felt how the ship moves, they were already leaving Malcassairo.

Jack paused by the window and looked down on the huge live city surrounded by desert and took into the view. The end of the universe was far away and if he was lucky he wouldn't have to see it again, if he aged surely there was death for him somewhere down the path. Maybe even at the Hive pit. It wouldn't be the worst death ever to die looking at multiple Iantos above him.

* * *

 _Gathering allies :)_


End file.
